Monster Rancher Souls of New Evil
by Taichi L. Yagami
Summary: Genki returns back to the Monster World to stop a new evil known as Inferno. ON HIATUS until futrher notice
1. Prologue

**Monster Rancher-Souls of New Evil**

**By: VTamer01**

**Prologue **

_This story takes place seven years after Genki returns back to his home world. Meanwhile back in the monster world, the former courageous six had been celebrated for the demise of Moo and the Phoenix. Holly's father returned back to his normal state even though he's old now. Holly had aged maintaining her beautiful, childish looks. She should be 22 years old now. Genki is now 20 years old. _

_The monsters that were with them on their last journey are still around, even though they are getting old. Mocchi, the pink monster, acts like a child sometimes but he often takes on a more mature approach. His attacks have gotten stronger and he learned a couple of new ones that Holly and the other monsters taught him. Mocchi often misses his old companion and master as well as the others, but he doesn't whine about it anymore. _

_Suezo, the yellow eyeball who always find someway to be a pervert, mastered his psychic attacks such as teleportation, telekinesis, and eye beam. He often brags a lot now, since Genki left the team, telling people that he is the ultimate monster in teleportation and can beat any single monster that comes his way. Holly has too keep a close eye on him at times to make sure that he doesn't get himself into any trouble with his huge ego. _

_Golem, the big strong rock monster who's as soft as a pillow, is still as soft as a pillow but he takes his fights seriously now and doesn't approve of anyone who tries to hurt his friends or his new wife, Undine. Yes, they finally got together after the lost disks were revived. He went in search of her after the battle was over, and confessed his love for her. Undine also confessed her love for him also because she was touched by his display of concern for her. _

_Tiger, the quick to jump at you monster and bite your head off, finally calmed down his quick anger problem with the help of Holly and her father. He often fights with Hare but decided to settle down and find himself a wife. Lucky Tiger, eh? His new wife is a Mint who he met when he was a pup. Her name is Mint. _

_Hare on the other hand, who was obsessed with money, got jealous of Tiger and decided to get married himself. He married another hare but it wasn't the same as him it was a Pulsar. She found Hare very attractive and was heavily in love with him. Her name is Galaxia. _

_Holly's father whose name is Yosho (I decided to name him Yosho) remarried (and got a scolding from Holly but it became okay soon) and his new wife's name is Elena. She appears to be just as perfect as Holly's biological mother and Holly had gotten use to her. _

_Well maybe I should bring up Mocchi's love life. He found a very attractive female Mocchi who was a velvet color. Her name is Valetta. They are going out but are engaged. Poor Suezo, he's the only monster that hasn't gotten a female, but as usual he is trying to think up ways to meet up with one and smooth talk her with his charm. _

_As for Granity (Pixie and Big Blue fused if you didn't know), she decided to live a single life knowing that her one true love is inside of her. Holly, on the other hand, had been dating but none of the guys she been with seemed to touch her heart like Genki did. She really misses him and would wish that he would return someday. _

_Genki was dating also and found himself a girlfriend to spend his time with, but his heart often plagues him that he doesn't love her. Her name is Sakuraandshe's a flirt sometimes and likes to play around with other guys, but knows that she can't cheat on her man. Well that sums it up for everyone from the monster world as well as Genki and his girlfriend. Now onto the actual story…_


	2. Farewells and Incidents

**Monster Rancher-Souls of New Evil**

**By: VTamer01**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Rancher and if I did, the games would have the anime star Genki in them as well as Holly. My apologies for this story taking so long, but I'm making corrections to the first chapter and make this shorter.**

**Chapter 1-Farewells and Incidents **

_It has been awhile since Moo has been defeated and everyone in the monster world was at peace. That is, until a new evil unknown to the monster world decides to make himself known that he means to take over the world. _

_His name is Inferno and he is not a monster, he's more like a being of supernatural power and he came from another dimension. He sent out his baddies to seize cities across the world endangering a lot of families and people into surrendering. _

_And as of right now he is in control of all the continents in the monster world. He's spreading rapidly throughout the world placing his domes for his top commanding armies to uphold his power that he is in control. Trouble is brewing and this unknown force of evil already gets it out of hand. _

_People have lost hope that if anyone is going to save them. Alas, there is hope. The former courageous six have taken it upon them to stop whatever it is that threatens to take over the world. Holly, Yosho, and the monsters decided to take a long journey to destroy the domes of the top commanding officers and bring out Inferno to destroy him. _

_Inferno has heard of these rebels and has told his top commanding officers (the leaders of the domes and their army), to stop this threat to his power. Now the real games begin…_

It's around four-thirty p.m. in the afternoon and a 20 yr. old Genki is at his dorm typing a 10-page essay paper that is due in one week when someone knocks on his door.

"Who is it?" Genki yells from his computer desk which is in the living room.

"It's me Sakura. I'm just wondering if you want to go out to a movie or something," Sakura answers.

Genki gets up and opens the door to reveal an 18 yr. old brown-haired girl with slender legs and a perfect body. Her skin color is like a peach. She's wearing a blue vest over a black shirt and black jeans. She also has on a blue jean jacket with some Nike tennis shoes.

The girl looked back at him and smiled as she looks over at Genki wearing a black-hooded sweater and black sweatpants with his trusty old orange cap backwards. He's also wearing some brown boots that looked exactly the same as his old brown boots he wore as a child. Genki has also gotten taller with an athletic but muscular body. His hair has grown a lot and he wears it over his temple like he use to. The rest of his hair is tied up in a ponytail. Genki smiled back at her and let her in.

"So Sakura, what brings you here?" Genki questioned as he closed the door.

"I already told you that I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies or did you forget that already?" Sakura said annoyed.

Genki laughed ashamedly and sat down on the sofa, which Sakura went to sit beside him. She automatically scooted over to him as Genki started to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Umm, Sakura, don't you think that I should get back to my essay? It is important that I turn this in," Genki told her.

"Please Genki-san; I really want us to go out to a movie to spend sometime together, please?" Sakura pleaded.

"Okay we'll go out to the movies. You and those puppy eyes can get you anything you want huh, Sakura?" Genki commented, as he looked at her and sighed.

Sakura hugged him and gave him a long kiss on the lips, which Genki returned passionately. Inside of Genki's heart though, it was telling him that this doesn't feel right.

Back in the monster world, on a hill that's a little far from the nearest town, is a big cabin with a barn and a carriage parked on the side of it. The cabin was made of bricks and cement more advanced than the older versions of it. It has a chimney on the roof and right now smoke is coming out of it.

Inside the cabin, there were monsters sitting by the fireplace waiting for dinner to be served. Tiger and Mint are snuggling up close to each other telling how much they love one another. Hare and Galaxia are sitting on chairs holding hands. Mocchi and Valetta are holding each other close to add to the body warmth. Golem and Undine are sitting by the window staring at the moonlight reminiscing how they first met. Suezo is sighing to himself wishing that he could find a mate.

Yosho and Elena are at the dinner table looking in the kitchen as Holly is preparing a farewell feast. She's making turkey, sweet potatoes, yams, greens, spinach, chicken, and macaroni and cheese. The dinner is finished and she calls out to her family to go sit at the table. Holly brings in the food, which is in pots and pans as they begin to get ready for something to eat. All of them sat down at the table and prayed over their food and began to eat.

"Holly, this is delicious. I've never eaten this good before," Yosho complemented.

Elena also agreed with her husband. In fact, they all nodded to Holly's cooking. Holly, blushing, could only scratch the back of her head as she began to eat. When they finished eating, all of the food was gone. Holly looked at her monster friends and saw that their bellies were big.

"I'll never have a good meal like that in a while when we go on this journey," Tiger commented.

"Yeah you're absolutely right about that Tiger," Hare added.

Their wives were looking at them depressed that they were going to leave them. Yosho got up and stretched as he helped Holly pick up the dishes and take them to the kitchen. He began to wash them as Holly went back into the living room and sat on a chair. Holly sighed and looked at her friends who were already looking depressed.

"What's wrong you guys, didn't the food cheer you up about this journey?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, but we are going to miss our wives, chi," Mocchi sighed as he looked at her.

The others looked at Mocchi and nodded. Holly could only agree that her monster companions will feel empty inside without their mates to be beside them.

"I know that this is going to be hard for all of you, but the only way we could live in peace is to get rid of this evil before our lives can be destroyed," Holly stated.

The monsters looked at her and nodded, knowing she is right.

"That's right. We have no fears, chi!" Mocchi yelled standing up.

Tiger stood up and nodded also. "We have everything it takes to beat this Inferno character," he stated.

Golem began to stand up as well, but the cabin shook in his attempt. "Sorry. Tiger's right we can do it," Golem stated with a sweatdrop.

Hare, the last one to stand up, looked at them in arrogance. "With my smarts and everything, you guys will need me on this journey," Hare said proudly.

Holly, Tiger (with his jaw), and Mocchi, threw pillows at him from the sofa. Hare looked at them shocked before spitting out feathers.

The next day, after a restful sleep, Holly, Yosho, and the five monsters emerged from the cabin looking at their family that they will soon leave behind.

"Goodbye, Valetta. I'll be alright and I promise to return to you," Mocchi waved.

Valetta ran up to him and gave him a long hug. "I'll hold you to that promise Mocchi," Valetta cried.

Yosho gave Elena a hug and a kiss as she returned it crying.

"You'll be safe won't you Yosho?" Elena asked through sobs.

Yosho had a few tears drop out of his eye also. "Don't worry Elena, I'll be back before you know it," Yosho said in confidence.

Tiger was silent as he looked at Mint, knowing that she already knew he was going to return someday.

"I'll see you later Mint. I love you," Tiger said in a calm voice.

Mint looked at him through misty eyes. "I know Tiger. Take care," Mint cried.

Hare began to hug his wife while starting to cry.

"Galaxia my dear, I'll miss you not being by my side. I'll think of you each night wondering how you're doing without me," he cried.

Galaxia cried also, hugging him even tighter. "I know Hare, please be careful. I don't know what I would do if you died," she sobbed.

Golem and Undine were looking at the small pond that was at bottom of the hill where the cabin was. They had decided to take a walk looking at it.

Undine looked up at Golem with sad eyes. "Golem, I know you must go on this journey and help your friends stop the evil that is plaguing the planet, but I don't know if I'll see you again," Undine said, before starting to cry.

Golem looked at her and picked her up as she cried even more into his chest.

"Undine, don't be sad. I'll return back to you because I love you. Remember we are soul mates nothing will ever break the bond between us. My friends can do it but they will need my help because we are a team. A friend of mine taught us this and we will always remember that. I just hope that he can return and help us fight this monster," Golem comforted, which made her smile. Undine nodded and pulled Golem into a kiss.

Granity looked at Holly who had tears coming out her eyes. She tried to go comfort her but Holly looked at her and gave her a forced smile. Suezo turned away as he wasn't given a goodbye hug and kiss. Holly noticed his distance and decided to go give him some comfort.

"Suezo, I know how you feel but don't worry, you'll find someone soon enough. Maybe on this journey, you'll probably encounter someone who'll make you happy," Holly comforted.

Suezo looked up at her and smiled. "You're right Holly. Maybe I will get lucky and find a mate on this journey. I'm just worried about you," Suezo said glumly.

Holly gave him a forced smile as well and hugged her longtime friend.

"Don't worry about me Suezo, I'll be just fine," Holly stated lightly.

Suezo looked at her before nodding and yelled out to the others.

"Alright gang, let's get moving. The more we stay here the more we lose our chances of freedom," Suezo yelled.

The gang waved their last goodbye before setting off. The others, who were left behind, were looking at the rest of their family depart, wishing that they would return safely.

"Good luck you guys, we're counting on you," Elena whispered to herself.

It's now six-forty p.m. in the evening back in Genki's world, and Genki and Sakura had just walked out of the movie theatre and were now in the car, driving to their next destination. They had decided to stop at a restaurant and were now waiting in line.

"I'm glad we decided to have dinner, Genki. This is so romantic." Sakura sighed happily.

Genki looked at her with a smile, before shifting his attention upwards at the night sky, sighing to himself.

"Yeah I guess. I really need to get back home and finish that essay," he said with an impatient air.

Sakura looked at him and huffed in slight anger.

"Don't worry about that paper now, Genki. You'll get it done in time. Now focus on our date or I'll have to smack you in the face to knock some sense into you!" she exclaimed while motioning her hand to make a point.

Genki looked at her and shivered a little before nodding his head in agreement. The people that were around them, looked at them in silence before carrying on with their business. They managed to get a table after waiting in line for an hour. Genki started to look around and before getting very impatient with the waiter taking so long.

Sakura stared at him and shook her head sighing. "Can you be patient? I mean, we are in a restaurant you know," she said in annoyance.

Genki got up and started to call the nearest waiter or waitress. "Hello! Can someone please take our order? We're starving here!" he exclaimed while gesturing with his right hand to his stomach.

People were looking at him whispering and annoyed that someone can be so rude and impatient. Sakura stared at him in shock and embarrassment that her boyfriend can be so immature. The manager came out, and it was a female who looked good in her mid 40's with auburn hair that came in a ponytail that went as far as her waist. Her skin was a very light peach color. She wore her executive clothes that were black with a white business shirt tucked on the inside of her black slacks. She looked pretty pissed off at Genki who stood there with a huge sweatdrop.

Genki glanced at her nametag and the tag had Jill on it. Jill came up to him nose to nose and Sakura got a little edgy that this woman was touching him. Genki began to blush a little as she began to yell at him for disturbing her customers and employees.

"Listen young man, we don't accept impatient people making noise in our restaurant. We understand that you are ready to eat but you have to wait until the waiter or waitress finishes with a certain customer, okay?" Jill yelled nearly turning red in the cheeks from anger and embarrassment.

Genki nodded his head ashamedly and sat back down in his seat. Sakura turned her head away from the people that were giving her disapproving looks before glancing at Genki who had his eyes looking down at the floor, sweating a little.

"Well I hope you're happy that you made that little scene. Genki, sometimes I can't even understand why I put up with you. You totally embarrassed me as well as disrespecting the manager's restaurant. You better hope that we get something to eat from this place or I'll never forgive you for what you have done today," Sakura said angrily.

Genki looked at her and put his head down. A few minutes later, a waiter came by and it was a man who had black hair and an Irish accent. His skin was very pale.

"Can I take your order?" the waiter asked with a notepad in his right hand and pen in the other.

Sakura spoke first as she looked at her menu. "I'll have a shrimp salad with a New England lobster tail and also I will like some Pepsi, please."

The waiter wrote that down on his notepad as he turned to Genki who looked kind of blue in the face. "And what will you have sir?"

Genki glanced at his menu and started to speak, "I'll have Mozzarella bread sticks with a side order of fries and a Coke, please."

The waiter had finished writing down the orders and walked away. Genki and Sakura waited patiently for five minutes while the waiter came and brought them some rolls and water. When he came back after the next fifteen minutes, he was holding their food on trays and he began to place the food they ordered on the table. Sakura looked at her food dreamily as it was prepared deliciously. Genki looked at his food and sighed as he began to dig in.

An hour later, they had finished eating their dinner and Genki had to pay the bill. He walked out the restaurant with an angry glare on his face because of Sakura not paying half of the bill. As he walked to his car, he sullenly opened the door on Sakura's side of the car and as soon as she got in he closed it. He then went to his side of the car and opened the door and got in. Genki turned on the ignition and waited for the car to warm up. Sakura then looked at him before sighing in annoyance. She decided to turn on the radio and jammed up the volume. Genki flinched at the music but didn't say anything as he pulled out of the parking lot.

After about thirty minutes of driving, the car pulled up into the dorm's parking lot and Genki got out and went to Sakura's side to open the door for her. He turned his alarm on his white Infiniti car with brown leather seats and silver hubcaps. When they got in, Sakura went to her room that was down the hall from where Genki's room is. She didn't even say goodnight to him as she went in her room. Genki looked at her as she closed the door and sighed.

He then opened the door to his room only to discover that a strange thing had happened when he was gone. His whole room was a total disaster area. It's like someone broke into his room and decided to wreck everything. Genki looked at his room in shock and fear.

"Who could have done this? I remember locking the door and checking to see if it was locked. No one could have gotten in here," he asked himself trying to recall if he made a mistake.

Genki turned his eyes to the side and noticed a white light in his room.

"What is that light coming from? I don't recall leaving my light on in my bedroom," he asked himself.

Genki gulped and began to move towards his bedroom. 'I hope no one is in there because if they're responsible for my room, they'll pay dearly for what they have done,' Genki thought bitterly.

As he approached the door, someone had opened the front door. Genki turned his head around and noticed that it was Sakura. Sakura walked in and almost fainted at the sight of Genki's room being a total mess.

"Genki, what happened here? And why is your room glowing white?" Sakura questioned in a flat tone.

Genki shrugged his shoulders at her and turned his head back towards the door of his bedroom, which was glowing white. He reached the doorknob, took one deep breath and opened the door. When he opened it, Sakura went by his side and gasped. Genki looked at his room in shock as well. They both saw that it wasn't his room but more of a warp in the space-time continuum or at least something like that.

"Genki, what the heck is this? Is this some kind of project you're working on?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

Genki didn't even turn to look at her or answer her question. All he did was stare at that warp hole.

'I don't know what's going on here but something's telling me to go right through that hole,' Genki thought.

Sakura began to get impatient with him. "Hello, is anybody in there? or are you to dumb to answer my question?" she asked him in annoyance.

Genki turned to the side and looked at her. She looked back at him with a neutral face. She then was about to say something, when Genki ran to the hole and dived through. Sakura's mouth dropped all the way to the ground. After she recovered from her shock, she thought she should go after him.

'I don't know but maybe I should go in that hole over there and get Genki back, because if I don't I'll be kicked out of college for attempted murder and be sent to jail. Stupid Genki would do something so idiotic,' Sakura thought and sighed as she ran in the portal to get her boyfriend back.

Genki was falling in what seemed like an endless vortex and its contents inside were molecules and atoms spiraling into some sort of a cyclone. He closed his eyes and dreamed a wonderful dream, but was it a dream or not? To Genki it seems like it is but it isn't what it seems to be…


	3. Mistakes and Old Friends

**Monster Rancher-Souls of New Evil**

**By VTamer01**

_Disclaimer- I do not own the awesome MR series. Tecmo and all its MR products belong to them._

_Author's notes- Hello everyone! Thanks for reading this fanfic if you are. I know that it is the same but I'm trying to revise and make a lot of changes to this. I am too busy with work nowadays that I won't be able to get out a lot of chapters in decent time but I'll try my best. _

**Chapter 2- Mistakes and Old Friends**

_**Inside Genki's 'dream'**_

Genki at a young age of 13 years old had just been transported to a world where only monsters exist with humans and live in peace and harmony. He had met up with certain people along the way in which he had befriended them. It's been a whole year since he was first transported there at the age of 12 years old.

His friends were five monsters, which were his Mocchi, Golem, Tiger, Hare, and Suezo. There was another friend of his and she was a human that went by the name of Holly. They had first met when Genki was transported to a shrine in the monster world. And after he had proven to her that he can help out along the way of their journey, they had become very close friends.

Genki had a flashback of his precious roller blades in which he would skate and fight some baddies if he had to. The flashback had then gone to a sequence in which they were enjoying a delicious feast they had prepared for themselves and were sitting around a campfire telling jokes and singing songs.

The next flashback was of one that he and his friends had first encountered Moo. They were on their way somewhere to find a mystery disk when Moo appeared from his floating castle and challenged them to a battle. They put up a decent fight but they weren't strong enough just yet because they didn't learn what it takes to be a team. Moo kidnapped Holly, which later was revealed as Holly's father. They rescued Holly with help from Pixie.

Another flashback was when they encountered Moo a second time and found out that Moo is Holly's father. They battled him and won because of the energy from Genki and his team that Moo had cockily squeezed and burst it into a mountain, which exploded and exposed sunlight.

After the encounter with Moo the second time another flashback showed Holly crying out of happiness when her friends gave her a birthday party to cheer her up out of depression. The next flashback was when they had finally found the Phoenix's body trapped in an ice block. They were happy that their journey had come to an end but realized that they couldn't revive it without the Phoenix's soul.

Scenes shifted through the flashback as to when Moo appeared for a final time ready to destroy the rebels. The last flashback showed when they had found out that the five monsters had the Phoenix's soul in them the whole time. The five monsters had fused with the Phoenix with the help of Genki and defeated Moo.

After Moo and the Phoenix were destroyed, everything was returned back to the way it was before evil had enveloped it. Genki returned back to his home world and noticed that he was really in the monster world after all but something was amiss that he didn't know of when he returned. Something strange and dark, something evil lurking in the shadows that he didn't see…

_**End Genki's 'dream'** _

Genki snapped his eyes open and realized that he wasn't falling anymore. He rose up on one arm and took a peek at his surroundings. The wind was blowing hard as he saw that he wasn't home anymore. There were mountains, trees, and hills every direction he turned to. There was a certain feel of familiarity washing over him but he shook it off.

As he started to gaze over the land with awe, something had caught his attention. There was a town that was being attacked by creatures but he wasn't too sure what it looked like. Genki was about to stand when something landed on his head. He held his head in pain and turned to see who did it but no one was there.

"Come on out you chicken! That wasn't very nice you know," Genki yelled angrily.

No one answered his call as he looked around to see what fell on him. He looked at the ground and saw his fresh new pair of roller blades and his new backpack, which was a lot bigger than his old one. Genki grabbed them and smiled as he started to put them on. The roller blades were black and had a silvery rim at the edges. The blades were made of titanium alloy that was stronger than metal.

When he had finished putting them on, he took his boots and put them in his backpack. His backpack was black also and it had a lot of pockets to hold certain items. The things he had in there were some first aid supplies, extra clothes, tee shirts and underwear, boxers, bathing supplies, grooming supplies, cooking utensils, a flashlight, and a sleeping bag.

Genki took out the sleeping bag and took a piece of thin rope from his small pocket in the backpack and strapped it on the top of it. He stood up and after a little bit of stumbling, he picked up his backpack and skated to the town that was being attacked.

At the town, there were houses being burned to the ground by weird creatures that looked like aliens from a sci-fi movie. They were a silvery-black color and they had two eyes that were red. Their hands had three fingers and one thumb and it curved slightly to give it a reptilian look. At the top of their head were three spikes each indicating some sort of telepathy transports.

One alien was approaching a human with a screaming baby in her arm when another human came out and attacked it. The alien received the blow at full force but didn't stumble. The human was a male, apparently the woman's boyfriend.

The man began to attack again but the alien outwitted the man and blew him up with a beam of yellow energy. The woman gasped in shock and began to run when another alien appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her.

It was about to take her away when a blur of black color scooped her up and dashed toward the end of the town. The aliens looked at the speeding figure and started to shoot beams at it. The figure was none other than Genki speeding with the woman in his arms. The woman gazed up at her savior and thanked him.

"Thank you for saving us. My boyfriend died trying to save my baby daughter and me. He's gone now and I'm alone again," the woman sobbed while the baby was asleep.

Genki looked down at her and tried to cheer her up but she kept on talking.

"I know it must be a real pain to have you come rescue me like this, but I honestly think you are a very heroic and attractive young man," she said looking at him, while giving him a flirtatious smile.

Genki looked at her and blushed but he shook it off.

"Miss, I can ex-mmpf!" Genki stopped in mid sentence, as the woman kissed him on the lips passionately.

After she finished kissing him, they had come to a stop at the far end of the town where a building stood with at least fifty people inside. Genki lightly placed her on the ground, bowed, and skated off back in the town to fight off those aliens.

The woman looked back at her hero and blew a kiss to wish him good luck. Genki spitted out the remains of the kiss he just have received from that stranger.

"Why would someone kiss you like that? She doesn't even know me," he said in disgust.

Genki stopped skating and noticed that the aliens have left. He looked around the place where he had last left them before he took off.

"Where could they have disappeared off too? They were just here a few minutes ago. I better go and get back to that buil-," he cut in mid sentence, as he watched the building explode when he turned around.

Genki stared at the explosion in shock. Then suddenly, an object flew into the sky at full speed and Genki somehow thought that it was the alien's ship flying away. Genki skated back to the remains of what's left of the building and it was not a sight to see.

There was a huge crater of where the building was and there were dead bodies everywhere. There were bodies lying around him and some bodies in windows of some houses on the far end of the town. He looked around and noticed the body of the woman and her child black and burned. He walked up to them and dropped on his knees.

"I killed them. I led them to a death trap and they suffered the same fate as the rest of the townspeople. I killed them!" Genki yelled while pounding on the ground with his fists.

Tears were forcing their way down to the ground. Guilt was washing over him and he cried even harder.

"I should have gone in the building and stopped those aliens from blowing it up. I should have checked it out instead of going back, now they're all gone," he said through muffled sobs.

As he looked at the dead bodies, he did a silent prayer then got up before starting to skate away, when the alien ship he saw earlier came down from the sky at top speed. The ship suddenly stopped and opened up a compartment in the bottom and a red beam started to form.

Genki's eyes went small and he started to skate as fast as he could. When the beam finished forming, it shot at full force toward the town. The sky was turning dark and the winds were blowing menacingly as the beam came closer and closer to its target.

Genki was skating furiously as he tried to get out of harm's way when the beam hit the town and an explosion so big erupted from the ground that it started to shake. Lots of debris was flying everywhere and a huge fireball started engulfing the town at a rapid rate. Genki didn't even look back as he continued to skate out of danger. He noticed a house fly by over him and he knew that the fireball was getting closer to him.

Genki skated to an edge of a cliff that was overlooking an ocean. He looked back at the fireball that had already engulfed the large town and saw it approaching him. A sign flew by and it had the town's name on it. Oceania was the name of the town that had just been disintegrated.

The winds were getting stronger and the fireball was getting even closer. Genki looked at the fireball and then at the ocean. He knew he would die at both choices so he decided to take a dive into the ocean. Genki did a graceful dive as he plunged toward his demise.

The fireball went over him as he descended to the waters. He closed his eyes as he went face first in the hard warm water. Genki floated to the surface but he wasn't moving. The current was moving at a fast pace because of the strong winds and Genki's body was moving with it eventually leading out to the ocean.

A ship that had a picture of a Suezo at the front was sailing the ocean waters moving in tune with the gentle breeze of the wind. It has been two hours since the incident that had occurred at Oceania and no one notices the town had disappeared. A Suezo with a horn at the top of its head and a captain's hat had just come from the bunker of his ship, when a Rockie called from his post up at the hilt.

"Captain Horn sir, we spotted something in the ocean. It appears to be a young man with an orange cap on his head!" the Rockie exclaimed.

The pirate who was called Captain Horn (the Suezo/Tiger breed that Genki and Holly met seven years ago when they had to cross the ocean to get to the other continent and who had a crush on Holly) looked at the figure that was unmoving and called back to the Rockie.

"Bring that drifter in boys. It's a friend of ours," the captain ordered.

"Aye, Aye Captain!" the crew complied before turning the ship towards the floating body.

When they had reached it, two Rockies tied some rope to a wooden pole and dove into the water to retrieve the body. They then wrapped rope around the figure and started to pull it up out of the water. The two Rockies then hoisted the body on the ship and dragged it to one of the cabin rooms below decks. Captain Horn told one of his Rockies to lay some food on the table next to him when he wakes up.

One of the Rockies came in, examined him briefly before giving a full report on his condition.

"Sir, there is a deep wound on his right leg. And look at his face; it is pale. We have to put blood in him or he'll die," the Rockie, who was a doctor, stated, while bandaging up Genki's leg after adding some balm to it.

Horn looked at him, then at Genki, and came with a decision.

"I'll have to hit him. I'll hit 'em with my tail. If that don't work, give him some of my blood," Horn concluded.

The doctor looked at him before finishing up Genki's leg, and nodded before adding as he got ready to leave the room,

"Try your best, Horn."

Horn nodded as he prepared for a tail assault, when the boat shook heavily. Horn had an anger vein in his head.

"What in the world was that? Who attacked us!" Horn shouted.

A Rockie rushed down the stairs and went in the room to give an update on what happened.

"Sir, there are a lot of weird ships outside and we can't even get a good hit at them. What should we do!" the Rockie panicked.

Horn hopped out the cabin and went down a hall into one of his cannonball rooms. He looked out the opening of the cannon and saw that there were ships but they were in the air.

"Those aren't ships me lad, those are very big 'iron-birds'! Man the battle stations we are going to attack! Aim upwards in the air, we should be able to get them!" Horn yelled at an angry tone.

The Rockies did what they were told and aimed the cannons in the air. The 'iron-birds' were shooting beams at them, destroying parts that weren't necessary to the ship. Horn went back into the room Genki was in and did his tail assault on him. Genki spitted out the water really quick and rose up off the hammock.

He looked around the room he was in and noticed a few upturned eyebrows looking at him. He frowned before scrunching up his face in pain as he grabbed his leg. He noted that it was bandaged up a bit and looked at one of the upturned eyes and realized that he looked familiar.

"Um…thanks for rescuing me, whoever you guys are," Genki said, while bowing his head.

Horn opened his eye and looked at the young man carefully.

"You are Genki, right? Don't you remember me, your old pal Horn?" Horn asked.

Genki looked at him with an awkward expression and shook his head. Horn looked at him puzzled.

"We fought Googi together. Don't you even remember that lad?" Horn asked once more.

Genki thought about it carefully and shook his head again. Horn fell to the ground with a huge sweat-drop. The boat shook again this time rougher than before. Explosions could be heard and water was dripping through the porthole of the room. Horn thought of something else but it made him turn crimson.

"Do you remember Miss Holly?" Horn asked embarrassed by his tone of a suavely voice.

Genki looked at him confused by his turn of expression and gave it a thought. He tried to remember as hard as he could but all he could come up with was a blank.

"No, I don't remember her either," Genki said while shaking his head.

When Horn went into his dream-like state, Genki overheard a few Rockies outside the porthole talking about two special cannons above deck that can probably take out the 'iron-birds'. Genki didn't know what to think of it but kept it in mind. Horn snapped out of his dream-like state and his mouth dropped to the floor.

"You can't even remember Miss Holly. You and her use to travel together and you can't even remember her. You lad, must have a case of amnesia," Horn concluded.

Genki looked at him dumbfounded and looked back out the porthole. He stared at the flying ship in shock as looked at the 'iron-bird' that resembled the alien ship he saw earlier.

'No. It's the same one that attacked that town earlier. It must have followed me here. If I have to die then so be it. At least my death will make up for killing all those people, especially that woman and her baby,' Genki thought bitterly.

He then got off the hammock and pushed past Horn and the doctor. He went out the door and went upstairs to the deck.

Horn followed him and screamed in his face, "Genki me boy, you have to stay below decks because you're in no condition to be fighting! You don't even remember your friends so how can you remember how to use the cannon!"

Genki looked at him and cocked his eye to the left and grinned. Horn followed his look and noticed two cannons that were used for occasions such as these that he forgot. Horn grinned also and nodded to Genki.

"You're very smart me boy, but how did you know about my two special cannons?" Horn questioned.

Genki tapped his forehead with his finger.

"When you were off in dreamland, I've overheard a couple of your men talking about two cannons that were designed for possibly taking out 'iron-birds'," Genki stated.

Horn smiled and then brought up a subject as they ran/hopped over to the cannons.

"How come you don't remember us, kid? We haven't forgotten about you," he questioned.

Genki shrugged his shoulders and pondered.

"I don't know Horn. Have we met before?" Genki asked.

"I just asked you if you remember us below decks. You must have amnesia," Horn said dully.

Genki looked at him and shook his head as they reached the cannons. Horn got some gunpowder and a fuse and gave some to Genki.

"You remember how to use that or do I have to teach you?" Horn laughed.

Genki grabbed the gunpowder from him and put it in his own cannon. He reached the cannon ball and picked it up and placed it in the cannon.

"I remember how to use a cannon Horn. I took History class you know," Genki said adamantly.

"Well I hope your aim is good," Horn stated while looking confused.

Genki looked at him and smiled. They focused their cannons on each 'iron-bird' and took aim. Genki was the first to release his cannon and shot one down.

"All right, I got one!" he yelled while pumping his fist.

Horn took aim and shot one down also.

"Only three left to go Genki!" the Suezo/Tiger breed exclaimed.

Genki nodded and looked at the one that reminded him of the alien ship that destroyed the town.

'It has to be the same one I saw earlier. This is for you Oceania,' he thought bitterly, as he shot his cannon in-between two 'iron-birds' and blew up the one that looked liked the alien ship.

Fortunately, it was the same alien ship. Horn looked at the blown up 'iron-bird' and gasped. He looked at Genki who was grinning.

"Wow! You really got that one down, lad," Horn complemented.

"That was for the townspeople of Oceania, Horn. Those aliens had to pay for what they had done," Genki said angrily.

Horn nodded knowing that it was the same Genki but only suffered amnesia. The two remaining 'iron-birds' had retreated knowing that they would lose.

Horn yelled at them threateningly, "You better not come back you varmints or I'll make a scurvy stew out all of you!"

Genki looked at him oddly with one eyebrow raised and stood up. He then started to stretch as he looked around the ocean to see if he spotted anything.

"Is there a shore nearby Horn? I'm ready to go look for answers as to why I am here," Genki asked.

Horn looked at him and thought carefully before his eye snapped.

"The closest land I know of is where Miss Holly and her friends live at. We'll stop over there and see if they can figure out what's wrong with you," he said as he looked over at Genki.

Genki nodded and sighed to himself as a slight breeze ruffled his hair up a bit.

'Maybe this place isn't so bad after all. But why does he keep saying that I know him and a few other people. And who is this Miss Holly? Whoever she is, she may know why I was brought here,' he wondered to himself as he stared out at the ocean, watching seagulls swoop down to the water, catching fish.

_End Chapter 2_


	4. Remembrances

**Monster Rancher-Souls of New Evil**

**By: VTamer01**

**_Author's Notes:_** _Well as you can see I pretty much am changing it around and making it alot more readable. I will eventually get the next segment of the story done once I reformat this. It's turning out a lot longer than I expected... _

_**Chapter 3**-Remembrances_

Holly, Yosho, and their monster friends had walked a long ways from where they lived. They have just come across a town named Radian. Yosho stopped walking as everyone else except for Granity took a rest.

"We've come a long way, Holly. Now what are we suppose to do?" Yosho asked tiredly.

Holly checked her map and saw that it was miles from here to the next town, which is called Rediba.

"We should stop here and take a rest. We can stop at a restaurant also but we can't do that all the time unless you guys want to enter in a Monster Battle competition," Holly stated.

Tiger panted through heavy breaths,

"I'll pass on that one Holly. I'm getting too old. My brother has already gone on some journey to learn more about himself and alsohe's younger than me."

Hare joked lightly on Tiger's statement,

"Yeah you're too old to be of some use to us now Tiger. You'll probably die from breathing too hard," he said before laughing.

Tiger growled at him.

"I'm not too old to kick your hairy butt!" Tiger roared at him before beginning to chase him.

Hare was laughing and running at the same time while sticking his tongue out. Holly, Mocchi, and Golem sighed.

"Some things will never change," they all said at once.

Suezo peered ahead at the town, which was bustling with activity and saw that there were people gathering in a place.

"Gang, I think we need to check this place out as it seems there's something going on there!" Suezo yelled.

All of them looked at Suezo and nodded. They went in to the crowd where the people were gathering and heard people talking. One man was atop a stage, grabbing a microphone from one of his workers before quieting everyone down.

"Attention people of Rediba! I have terrible news to tell you! It seems that across the ocean, the large town Oceania has been destroyed by those aliens," the man boomed, who appeared to be the mayor of the town.

Everyone gasped in shock and fear and people started to speak.

"Does that mean that our town is in danger also?" one man said aloud.

The mayor pondered and a bright smile appeared on his face.

"I almost forgot that someone mentioned a ship was sailing the ocean and the aliens attacked it too. The ship belonged to Captain Horn and his pirates. My assistants went there an hour ago to Ceria to investigate and the ship had just docked there just now," he stated to the crowd.

Suezo got an angry glare on his face.

"Why is it that every time something happens in the seas, HE has to be there?" Suezo questioned through clenched teeth.

Holly looked at him and smiled.

"All I want to know is how that man is getting his information on the updates," Holly pondered.

The mayor turned around and pulled a rope and a large t. v. screen appeared from a curtain. Everyone gasped at the enormous screen.

"This ladies and gentleman will tell us what my assistants are doing!" the mayor exclaimed proudly.

A worker turned on the screen and on the screen two people were holding video cameras. There was a lady with blond hair who was holding a microphone in her hand. Her skin was the same complexion as Holly's.

"Good Afternoon, I'm Janine and here with me now is Captain Horn. Hello Captain. Tell us why the aliens attacked you?" Janine asked.

Horn smiled through the camera with stars in his eyes.

"Oh…yes, we have encountered the aliens and for some unknown reason they attacked us," he said while smiling.

Janine held her head in annoyance.

"We know that Horn but tell us why they attacked you?" Janine asked again.

"Well I don't kn-" Horn began but was cut off by Janine.

Janine noticed someone jumped down from the ship and approached them.

Horn turned around as well and saw Genki run towards him. When he reached them he answered the question that was originally for Horn.

"It's my fault. I'm the one who they wanted to attack," Genki said sullenly.

Everyone at the town gasped and looked at the male on the screen sadly. Suezo looked at the screen, shaking his head.

"Hmm, I feel sorry for him. He must have made one of the aliens mad by not following orders or something," he said.

Mocchi nodded and he looked back at the screen and peered both of his eyes to get a better look at the male on screen, before doing a double take.

"Hey it looks like Genki, chi. Genki's comeback to us!" Mocchi exclaimed in shocked.

The others looked at the screen and gasped also except for Yosho because he didn't know Genki at all. Golem recovered first before he raised his arms up and cheered.

"Now we have a greater chance of defeating Inferno!" the rock monster yelled.

Everyone then looked at them and noticed that it was the group that defeated Moo seven years ago. The mayor also looked at them and jumped in the air.

"We have our saviors' right here. This is the six that have defeated Moo, but I thought it was seven of you even though I didn't get to meet him!" the mayor yelled.

The crowd of people spread out to make a way for them on the stage. Holly and the others had walked through the walkway and got on stage.

They bowed before the townspeople and Holly was handed the microphone. She tapped on it a few times before speaking,

"We are going on a journey to erase this evil that has plagued our planet. Our monsters were the Phoenix seven years ago, and now that they have returned, we are stronger than we ever were," she boomed into the mike.

There were cheers and praises going around the crowd and Holly had turned deep crimson from embarrassment.

The mayor then grabbed the microphone from her and spoke,

"It has come to my attention that Janine has asked the young man who was interviewed his name and it appears to be Genki or something like that," the mayor stated.

Holly stared at him for a while, her eyes getting wide.

'Genki, he's come back. But, how did he get here? More importantly why is he here?' Holly wondered to herself.

The mayor turned back to the screen, which got turned on again a few minutes ago and everyone looked at Genki who was sitting in a chair. Janine poured her some coffee from a thermos and turned back to her interview.

"Okay, now before I get back to the alien subject, you say you're not from this world correct?" Janine questioned.

Genki sat back in the chair and nodded before replying,

"That's right. Somehow I got transported here through my room and landed on a hill near a town called Oceania."

Janine spitted out her coffee. Genki looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Did you say, Oceania?" Janine asked again.

Genki nodded and blew a strand of hair that fell to his face.

"Yes. I went to that town to find out what was going on there and I saw those aliens attacking people and destroying houses and buildings," he said.

Janine then threw out another question.

"So, what did you do Genki?" the reporter curiously asked.

Genki looked at her and tears started to form in his eyes. Janine felt sorry for him.

"What's wrong?" she questioned before walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Genki put an arm over his eyes and brushed the tears away.

"I killed them. I killed the townspeople. I unwillingly sacrificed a woman and her child to death by not going into that building to see what the aliens were planning. It's my entire fault," he said through choked sobs.

Horn went to his side and tried to cheer him up.

"Genki me boy, you did stop them though. I have no regrets of you bringing those scurvy aliens to my ship. To me, that was another adventure with you even though Miss Holly wasn't here," the pervert captain said with a brief crimson in his cheeks.

Back at the crowd, Holly blushed at the statement and Suezo turned red in anger.

"If I was there Horn I would've knocked your block off," Suezo said in a whisper.

Genki looked at Horn with a puzzled face.

"What adventure? And who is this Miss Holly you keep talking about?" he questioned the pervert captain.

Horn fell to the ground in stupidity as Janine held a huge sweatdrop on her head. Hare, Tiger, Mocchi, Golem, and Granity had their mouths wide open in a state of shock. Holly and Suezo looked a little blue in the forehead.

"He doesn't remember us? How can he forget about us Holly?" Suezo questioned while turning to his master and friend in shock.

Holly didn't even answer his question, as she too wondered why he didn't remember them.

"Maybe that isn't the same Genki we knew back seven years ago. He's probably someone in disguise," Hare stated while looking at them.

Tiger looked at Hare then at the screen.

"Mocchi thinks its Genki and he is Genki's monster. Maybe that brain of yours isn't thinking straight," the vulpine monster said while looking at Hare with arrogance.

Hare growled at him as Tiger provoked him even more. Golem stepped in between them.

"No fighting you two, we have to find out why Genki doesn't remember us," the giant said while holding the two monsters at bay.

Yosho stood at the back pondering,

"Maybe he suffered amnesia? I mean it has been seven years and memory loss can affect you if you're not careful."

Granity also made a theory,

"Could the portal he went through have an effect on his brain patterns as well? Or could he have just forgotten about us?"

Mocchi looked at the screen and shook his head.

"It has to be Genki because he's wearing that orange cap. And his eyes are the same also," the pink monster stated.

Holly nodded her head as she also came up with her conclusion,

"It has to be him. I can sense it. The only thing that worries me, is why he forgot about us? It makes no sense to me!"

Yosho came by his daughter's side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe we should take a detour and meet up with him at Ceria? Therefore we can ask him what happened to him to make him forget about you guys," he said giving her a fatherly smile.

Holly looked at her father, returned the smile, and gave him a hug.

"Thank you father," she whispered.

Yosho smiled and returned the embrace. The mayor had tears come out of his eyes.

"Since you guys are headed to Ceria I might as well give you some gold to be safe. Here take this 200,000 gold offer. We hope that you will defeat Inferno and his baddies and return the world to a peaceful state," he said handling a big bag of gold to the group.

Hare smiled brightly and took the bag off the mayor's hands,

"Thank you so much for helping us, right Suezo?"

Suezo came up and nodded mischievously,

"Yeah, right! Ha ha ha…You helped us indeed Mr. Mayor. Now if you will excuse us, we must be going now. Let's get back Genki gang!"

Holly bowed to the mayor and apologized,

"I'm really sorry for my two friends, because they are very greedy when it comes to gold."

The mayor nodded and accepted her apology. Holly turned away and looked at the screen one last time and saw Genki heading back towards the ship before it was cut off.

'Genki we're on our way there to find a way to help you get through this amnesia,' Holly whispered to herself before running to catch up with the others.

_End Chapter 3_


End file.
